Ab Normal
by Tail Kinker
Summary: Washu has recruited the Gang to test her latest invention! Hands up, everyone who thinks that this is a bad idea.
1. Tenchi OneHalf

* * *

_Tenchi Muyo! was created by Masaki Kajishima, and is owned by Pioneer LDC, with licenses to Kadokawa Shoten, Fujimi Shoteh, and TV Tokyo. This series attempts to be canon-neutral, but was most influenced by the TV series._

_The many other series that make appearances in this fanfic are owned by their respective creators and licensees. There are too many to list here, and it would ruin the story. I will include a full list at the end of the story._

* * *

**(Ab)Normal**

**Chapter One: Tenchi One-Half**

"This is a really bad idea."

Normally, Washu was quite used to hearing this opinion of her inventions. However, rarely, if ever, did she hear it from Tenchi. It almost hurt. She sighed, and allowed the virtual terminal to fade out. "Trust me, Tenchi. This is perfectly safe. Full-immersive virtual reality is still _virtual_. Nothing can harm you in the real world, and safety overrides will prevent even the shock of 'death' in the virtual world."

He looked unconvinced. "If it's so safe, why don't you test it on yourself? Why on us?"

"I already did test it on myself." Washu smirked. "Several times, several programs. What, do you think I'd toss you guys into something completely untested?"

"You've done it in the past," commented Ayeka.

"Nuts." She shrugged. "The only time that I've ever done that was if it was absolutely necessary. Every other time that you bunch have run afoul of my inventions is when you've mucked with them without my permission."

"You've got a point," said Tenchi. "But that leads me to the second question. If you've already tested it on yourself, why do you want to test it on us now?"

"Two reasons."

A miniature Washu popped up on one shoulder, and squeaked, "The world's greatest scientific genius needs to monitor the results from outside the virtual reality."

A second miniature popped up on the other shoulder. "There is only one Washu, she is unique in the galaxy, and this makes it difficult to test the virtual reality machine on multiple people."

"And there you have it." Washu smirked. "Unbiased supporting evidence."

"Unbiased my ass," grumbled Ryoko.

Tenchi was considering it, however. "All right, you've made a good point. But you've also rounded up us five, and told us to volunteer. Shouldn't we get a say?"

"Sure." Washu shrugged. "If you don't want to help, that's fine. But I've made five terminals, and I think you'll really enjoy this thing." She glanced over at Mihoshi. "How would you like to be the brave captain of an interplanetary battlecruiser?"

"Uh, no thank you, Washu-chan." Mihoshi looked uncertain. "I'm kind of happy being a Galaxy Police Officer."

"No, you ditz!" Washu bonked her on the head. "Just for fun. Play-time, like."

"Oh." Mihoshi didn't look any less confused. "Well, I suppose I could give it a try."

"Excellent." She turned to Ayeka. "For you, the science officer. Intelligent, well-spoken and, of course, in love with the handsome, brave pilot."

"I think I would enjoy that."

Next, to Ryoko. "I have just the role in mind for you. A space combat robot pilot. Fearless, deadly and efficient."

Ryoko raised a thumb. "Bring it on!"

"Sasami, would you like to be the ship's computer operator?"

Sasami shrugged. "I don't know a lot about computers, but it's just a game, right?"

"Yep. Just a game."

"It sounds like fun!" She smiled.

Washu turned to Tenchi. "And for you. The brave and handsome combat robot pilot, with a mysterious past."

"This sounds like a set-up." Tenchi looked at the other four girls, and sighed. "Actually, it sounds like an anime I saw you watching the other day."

"Gosh, you think?" Washu grinned. "One of my favourites. Of course, I programmed the simulator with those parameters."

He shrugged. "Well, the girls seem to like the idea. What the heck? Sign me up."

* * *

"The headgear will pick up your brainwaves and re-create the environment, through direct neural stimulation." Washu adjusted Tenchi's headset, then checked a readout on her virtual terminal. "Provided having five brains in the mix doesn't mess things up, the activation should cause no more than a mild twinge of pain. It will pass in less than a second."

"You didn't mention pain when you sold me on this," grumbled Tenchi.

"You didn't ask. Besides, no pain, no game, right?"

"That's not quite how the saying goes."

"Quit yer whining." She stepped back. "All squared away. Ready for the test run?"

"Yes."

"Good. Everyone, hold onto your hats. Not literally, Mihoshi, leave the headset alone. And..." She raised a hand.

Tenchi steeled himself for the expected wave of agony.

"Switch on!"

To his surprise, it was really just a mild pain, though it lasted a few seconds. He shook it off, and looked around.

He was in a kitchen, wearing an apron, a spatula in his hand.

"Wait a minute. I'm a cook? I thought I was supposed to be the robot pilot?" He blinked. "Right, the pilot in this series really just wants to be a cook." He hefted the spatula. "Feels right, has real mass...Damn. She actually made something that works."

Abruptly, the simulation faded, and he found himself back in the seat in Washu's lab.

"Or maybe not. What happened?"

Washu scowled at her terminal. "You're the only person who reached critical level, and even then just barely. And you couldn't maintain it." She pondered, then asked, "You've seen Nadesico, right?"

"A few episodes. It's not a favourite of mine."

"Anyone else seen it?"

"I think I did, a long time ago," offered Mihoshi.

"Then you didn't. It's fairly recent." She turned back to Tenchi. "As I cleverly deduced--"

"Just now."

"Hush. You have no emotional involvement in the series, and little to no knowledge of it. So while you could summon a few vague images, none of the others - who have never seen it - could manage even that."

Tenchi nodded. "Makes sense, I guess. But doesn't this screw up your test?"

"Only somewhat. You don't know this scenario. So let's pick a different one." Washu pointed at Tenchi. "What's your favourite anime?"

"That's easy. Ranma One-Half."

"Perfect. Just imagine who you five would be replacing, and pick an episode. Let me know when you're ready."

"Okay. I'll have to make a change to the cast, to make everyone fit. Is that all right?"

"Let's find out. Switch on!"

Again the sudden twinge, and he found himself in the rain on a city street. He glanced down at himself, and saw the familiar red tang, the cold making his nipples push out against the silk.

Her nipples. She dropped her pack, and quickly opened the shirt - the title character wouldn't care - to confirm that yes, at the moment, she was female.

"Wow. This is too real." She closed the shirt, and hefted the pack. "Damn. Water's cold and wet...pavement isn't so nice on the feet...This really is total immersion." She bit her lip. "And since I picked the first episode--"

She ducked, and a furry black paw shot past her head.

"Yikes!" She turned, backpedaling, and raised her free hand. "Hold on, Pop!"

The panda paused.

"Let's skip me getting brained with a street sign. I'll come peacefully with you to the Tendo's home, okay?"

* * *

Ayeka looked down at herself in dismay. "I do not understand this at all. Why would Lord Tenchi see fit to put me in such...plain...clothing?"

"Actually, it looks good on you, Sister." Sasami was, as usual, supportive. "I know it's just a simple housedress, but it looks nice."

"Thank you, Sasami, but..." She shook her head. "Perhaps this character has something of better quality in her wardrobe."

"I don think so, Princess." Ryoko wore a kimono, but one that was obviously meant for best company. "I've seen lots of this series, and as I recall, the character that you've been cast as doesn't own _anything_ but those simple house dresses. Now, my character, on the other hand..." She preened. "Nothing but the nicest clothing for Tendo Nabiki."

"I have not seen this series. Pray tell, what is my role?"

"Simple, Princess. You're Tendo Kasumi. Little girl forced into the role of homemaker."

"A common domestic?" Ayeka's voice rose to a shriek. "That just is not proper!"

"Actually, Sister," broke in Sasami, "Kasumi is the kindly sister who always tries to keep harmony, and is judged the nicest person in her town."

"Oh. So as usual, the monster was just trying to anger me."

"No." Sasami giggled. "Everything that Ryoko said was right. But I figured you should know the rest of the story."

"Oh."

"But then who am I?" Mihoshi looked down at her plain brown gi. "I don't know this story!"

"In the original story, the three sisters lived with their father. But you don't make a very good father." Sasami giggled again. "So I'm guessing you're our mom." She looked down at her own gi, yellow instead of brown. "And I'm the youngest sister."

"Correct!"

They glanced around in confusion.

"Over here, you guys. In the television."

Sasami walked over, and turned the volume up a bit. "Hello, Washu-chan!"

Washu grinned. "I see it's working perfectly. And I even have a way to communicate with you."

"So you do." Ayeka nodded. "I must commend you, Miss Washu. This simulation exceeds anything that I have ever seen, even on Jurai."

"What else do you expect from a super-genius?" She chuckled. "I included an identity override program in the system, so your given names will replace those of the characters you play. But your family name remains the same: Tendo."

"'The Way of Heaven'. Fitting, I must say."

"Indeed, Princess." Washu nodded. "And on that note...Mihoshi. On the table, you'll find a postcard. Have fun!"

The television went to snow, and Sasami turned it off. "So what's on the postcard, Mihoshi? I mean, Mom?" She giggled again.

"Well, according to this, someone named Genma is bringing his son Tenchi here--Wait." Mihoshi frowned. "I thought Tenchi's father was that nice man, Noboyuki?"

"Not in the game, bubble head." Ryoko smirked. "Come on, finish reading the card."

"Now, Ryoko, is that any way to speak to your mother?" Mihoshi waved a finger, mock-stern, at the space pirate. "Oh, this can be fun! Well, the card says that Tenchi is coming here to marry one of you three!"

"What!" Ayeka jumped to her feet. "Which one?"

"It doesn't say."

"According to the original story," added Sasami, "He had to pick one."

"Excellent!" Ryoko rubbed her hands together. "Of course, he'll pick me. The intelligent, beautiful, and stacked sister."

"Why would he choose someone as horrible as you?" Ayeka preened. "If the eldest sister is kindly, harmonious and nice...even if she is a fashion disaster...would he not choose her?"

"What about me?" Mihoshi burst in.

"Sorry, 'Mom'." Ryoko snorted. "You're the old lady. You're out of the running."

"Don't be so mean to your mother!" Mihoshi burst into tears.

Ryoko leaned over to Sasami. "Good casting."

"All right, we're here!" A familiar voice broke through Mihoshi's wailing. Ryoko jumped to her feet.

"Oooh, it must be Tenchi!" She bolted for the door, followed at a more dignified - though still rushed - pace by Ayeka.

Sasami giggled. "I guess Ryoko forgot how this episode goes."

Both came running back just about as quickly. Behind them was a monstrous panda.

Ryoko grabbed Mihoshi and pushed her towards the panda. "It's your friend! You deal with him!"

"Um...okay." Mihoshi stepped forward tentatively and held out her hand. "How do you do, Mr. Panda?"

The panda scooped her into a bear hug and swung her around once, then set her on the floor. Mihoshi blinked, and said, "Glad to see you too. Is Tenchi here?"

The panda growfed, and stepped to the side. Behind him was a girl.

The girl stepped forward hesitantly. She looked a lot like Tenchi, except that she was about half a foot shorter and had red hair. "I'm Tenchi. Sorry about this."

"Right." Ryoko smacked her forehead. "Jushenkyo curse, or something like that. I forgot about that."

"Well, I'm glad you're using out of character information," quipped Tenchi. "That avoids the bathroom incident."

Sasami blushed horribly, remembering that scene. "Yeah, just as glad we can give that a miss."

"Especially with little Sasami playing the role of Akane," added Ryoko.

"So can I get some hot water?"

There was a long pause. Finally, Ayeka realized that almost everyone was staring at her.

"What?"

"You're little miss homemaker, remember?" Ryoko snickered.

"Oh. Yes, I shall procure some hot water. Servants, hot water please."

The rest of the gang were now snickering, and Ryoko added, "You have to make it."

"I?" She looked shocked. "Lower myself to domestic labour? I think not!"

"Virtual reality, remember?" Tenchi offered helpfully. "It's not like you're really doing the work."

"Very well." She sniffed. "The things I do for you..." She turned and stalked down the hallway.

"Kitchen's over there."

"Thank you." She turned and walked back, then through the kitchen door.

Mihoshi managed to get herself back under control. "Right. Okay, I remember my lines now. These are my three daughters. Ayeka, currently in the kitchen. Ryoko. And Sasami. Pick whichever you like, and she'll be your wife."

"Oh, he wants me." Ryoko sidled up to Tenchi, and grabbed her backside. "I don't mind playing both sides of the field."

"Not a chance!" Ayeka came storming out of the kitchen. "Tenchi will, of course, choose me. I am obviously the best choice."

"Oh, boy." Tenchi hung her head.

"Why would he turn his back on my uncommon beauty and intelligence, in favour of a common housedrudge?"

"Common!" Ayeka shook with rage. "You are a lying, scheming, manipulative monster!"

Sasami leaned into Ryoko. "Good casting."

Ryoko clenched her fists. "All right, Ayeka. I'll fight you for him!"

"You're on!" She raised her hands to summon her guardians.

"No--"

* * *

The air in the lab was thick with smoke. Mihoshi was wheezing and coughing, her eyes watering. Tenchi grabbed a handkerchief and pushed it up against his nose.

"You idiots!" Washu was in rare form. "You fried down the simulator!"

"Sorry, Miss Washu, but--"

"Your powers still manifest in the real world, not the simulation. It's going to take me _hours_ to fix this!"

"Sorry, Washu." Ryoko looked rather disgusted with herself. "Maybe you should include a safeguard, to prevent us from doing something like that?"

"I should have thought of that before this happened," groused Washu.

Tenchi unhooked himself from the simulator, and patted his chest. "Oh, good. That was just a little too realistic, if you know what I mean."

"But you looked so cute!" Ryoko grinned.

"Oy." He turned to Washu. "So, can you fix it?"

"Of course!"

"Then I'd like to try it again, with a different series, when you do."

"Good idea. More testing." She looked over at Sasami. "You can pick the next one. Spend some time thinking about it, and we'll try this again tomorrow after breakfast."

"Okay."

"Now all of you, get out so I can fix this!"

"Of course, Miss Washu." Ayeka glanced over to Ryoko. "Come, Ryoko. We cannot have you destroying any other equipment."

"You lousy--" She gritted her teeth, and faded from view. Ayeka headed for the door, a still sniffling Mihoshi in tow.

Sasami glanced over at Tenchi.

"I'm sorry they broke the machine. I was looking forward to playing Akane to your Ranma." She turned and ran out of the room.

Washu chuckled. "You know, her crush on you is starting to get a little more obvious."

"No kidding." He sighed. "Still, she's a nice girl, and I'd hate to hurt her. I just can't see her that way. I know she's older than she looks, but she still looks like a kid."

"Never judge a book by it's front illustration." Washu grinned. "After all, I look like a kid, too. She's Juraian, Tenchi, so yes, she's older than she looks...but mentally, she's not really mature yet either. She'll grow out of it."

"I hope so." He sighed. "But I'm rather worried about what she'll choose for her series."

* * *


	2. The Vision of Sasami

* * *

**(Ab)Normal**

**Chapter Two: The Vision of Sasami**

"To prevent a repeat of yesterday's disaster, I have come up with the ingenious addition of a regulatory circuit. This device completely paralyses the participants in the virtual reality, preventing all motion, and especially all use of external powers."

"Gee, I'm glad you came up with something so clever," muttered Ryoko.

"Because this could prove unsafe, there is an interrupt command. Just think the word 'interrupt', really hard. Any person can do so, and it will boot all five of you back to reality." Washu glanced around the five. "All clear on that? Good. I've also added a director circuit; Sasami, you'll have more control over the scenario than these other idiots. Got it?"

"Yes." Sasami nodded. "There's only one problem. I picked a character for my sister who doesn't appear until halfway through the series. Can I have her appear sooner?"

"Certainly. That's very thoughtful of you, by the way. So you wanna fill in the rest of them on their roles?"

"Sure." Sasami turned to Tenchi. "You're going to be the Crown Prince of Fanelia, a good swordsman and fearless warrior."

"Do I get to use the Tenchi-ken?"

"No." She shook her head. "Plain steel."

"Okay." He shrugged. "I'm still trained with a sword."

"Sister, you'll be the Princess of Asturia."

"Oh! An excellent choice." Ayeka smiled. "And of course, this Princess is madly in love with the Prince of Fanelia?"

"Nope. With a rogue knight." She giggled as Ayeka gaped. "Mihoshi, you're going to be a schoolgirl."

"Aren't I a bit old to be a schoolgirl?"

"Don't worry. This schoolgirl uses magic cards to see the future, and a pendant to detect invisible things. And she's an athlete."

"Odd combination," mused Ryoko. "What about me?"

"You get to be the villain, Ryoko. A woman kidnapped from her brother, and brainwashed into doing evil things." She glanced over to Washu. "Can I change some of the other characters, the ones who aren't being played by us?"

"You're the director. It's your show."

"Oh, goody. I'm going to make three other characters match people we know." She glanced over at Tenchi. "I'm sorry, but you won't be very happy with what I do with them."

"That's all right. It's just a game." Tenchi grinned. "Who will you be playing?"

"That's a surprise!"

Washu chuckled. "I've seen this series. I know exactly who you're playing. Good casting all around." She turned serious. "All right, places everyone. And remember, it's just a game. None of what you experience really happens in reality."

* * *

Mihoshi blinked, and looked around. She was in a school track field, dressed in gym clothes. She could see someone down at the other end of the track she was standing on. As she watched, he raised his hand and spoke.

"Runner, take your mark."

"Oh, right. I'm an athlete." She looked around. "Hundred meter dash. I did well at that in school." She found the blocks, and took her mark.

"Set!"

She raised herself, poised to launch.

The man dropped a small pendant, hanging from a fine chain. "Go!"

She burst from the blocks, her long legs propelling her down the track. Her heart pounded in her chest, nearly drowning out the man's voice as he called time. Five seconds, and she passed the fifty-meter mark. Seven second, and she was nearly there. Eight--

The world ahead of her turned white. Standing before her, in his Juraian battle garb, was Tenchi. He turned, making it halfway around before she slammed into him.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She picked herself up, bawling. "I didn't mean to knock you down, Tenchi."

"That's all right." He stood up, and looked around. "Where are we?"

"Ummm...at a school."

He tensed up. "Wait. Something's coming."

The world flared white again, and a rift formed in midair. From the rift stepped a dragon.

"Oh, hell. Get back, Mihoshi!"

"I can shoot it. Let me--" She paused. "Where's my gun?"

"Why would a schoolgirl have a gun?"

"Maybe it's in my backpack!" She grabbed it and started rifling through the contents.

Tenchi drew his sword, and from instinct, he touched his ring, but rather than the Wings, a circular metal shield unfolded from his left-arm bracer. "That's different, but I think I can use it. Get back, Mihoshi!"

The dragon exhaled a gout of fire. He raised the shield, deflecting the blast, then ran forward and drove the sword into the dragon's chest. It howled in pain, and he jumped back and swung, slashing it across the head.

And just that quickly, it was over. The creature fell to the side, head bisected, and twitched once. Tenchi calmed himself. "Oy. For a dragon, it didn't have much." He paused. "I get the feeling I need something..." He stepped forward, and cut into the carcass, then reached in and extracted a pink gem. "The dragon's magical heart. Sasami's a good director." He tossed the gem once in his hand. "Now what?"

The answer came almost immediately, as magical energies began to swirl around him again. The dragon began to dissolve, and he and Mihoshi were lifted from the ground.

"Oh no! What's happening?" Mihoshi stared with dismay as her feet left the ground. "Where are we going?"

"Back to where the dragon came from!"

The man who had been watching from the sidelines came running forward. "Mihoshi!" He reached for her hand, and she flailed wildly for it, but only managed to snag the pendant.

And then the world again went white.

* * *

Mihoshi blinked, and slowly sat up. She glanced around at the massive trees, then down at Tenchi, who still lay on the ground. "Where are we?"

"The Kingdom of Fanelia."

She jumped, and turned towards the speaker. He was a massively muscled fellow, and as he stepped forward, her first thought was that he was a Jacaran. Wolflike features, yellow fur, but clearly intelligent, and from the looks of his features, friendly. She jumped to her feet. "This must be Tenchi's Kingdom, then!"

"Yes. Crown Prince Tenchi Fanel." He knelt next to the Prince. "My Lord. Are you well."

Tenchi sat up, and shook his head. "Nothing broken."

"Excellent. Were you successful?"

He raised the gem. "Does this answer your question?"

"By all means, it does! Come." He helped him to his feet. "We have a coronation to attend."

"What about Mihoshi?"

"The girl?" The Jacaran glanced over at her. "Is she your guest, then?"

"Yes."

"Then you need not even ask, My Lord."

* * *

Mihoshi clapped her hands together as the city of Fanelia came into view. "Oh, it's beautiful, Tenchi!"

"Yeah, it is quite nice, isn't it?" He dropped his voice. "I haven't seen any of the others yet. Have you?"

"No, but I bet they're in the city below. Why not ask the Jacaran?"

"The--oh. The wolf-man." He turned to their companion, who was driving the wagon. "Pray tell, my friend. Are there any visitors of note for the coronation?"

"Have you forgotten already, My Lord?" The wolf-man chuckled. "Well, you've had a lot on your mind. The Princess Ayeka of Asturia is present, along with her attendant knight. Since the current king of Asturia is not yet of age, Ayeka's sister acts as Regent, and therefore, she could not come, and has sent Ayeka in her place."

Well, that was three of them accounted for, and since Ryoko was supposed to be the villain, he doubted she'd be there yet. "And what of Sasami?"

"Oh, she was beside herself with fear, My Lord. She will be most pleased to see you alive and whole. Oh, and Lord Katsuhito will wish to see you before the coronation."

That must have been one of Sasami's edits, since Grandpa wasn't in the simulator. "Thank you, my friend."

They passed through the gates, the wagon's ride becoming somewhat rough on the cobblestones of the city's streets. Eventually, they drew up beside a second set of gates, leading to the inner bailey. The wolf-man halted the wagon. "My Lord. As tradition states, you must walk through the inner gates, the dragon's Energist held high."

"It's good to have you as a friend." He hopped off the wagon, and walked towards the gate. It opened before him, and he strode through, the gem held above his head.

The cheering hit him like a solid wall. Thousands of people, along the city street, along the inner curtain, and within the bailey itself, all cheering him.

It felt good.

Then a blue blur slammed into him. "Tenchi!"

He looked down, and almost laughed. Sasami still wore her Juraian robes, but her ears were long and pointed, her pupils slitted, and a tail poked out from under her skirt. She looked very feline. "Sasami! You look good!"

"Thank you, Lord Tenchi!" She grinned. "I'm glad you're back safe and sound." She glanced over to Mihoshi. "And we've got company!"

"Yes," said Tenchi. "She tried to help me fight the dragon, but..."

"But I took away her gun." Sasami chuckled, then walked over to Mihoshi. "So what do you think? Having fun?"

"Yes." Mihoshi beamed. "This place is very nice!"

"In the original story, your character and mine didn't get along so well. But let's change that, shall we?"

"I'd like that."

"My Lord Tenchi." The wolf-man approached him. "Lord Katsuhito awaits you in the training hall."

"Come on, you two. Let's go see what Grandpa wants."

* * *

"Powered armour of some sort." Ryoko examined the machine's controls. "Looks very primitive, almost steampunk. Cloaking device, ranged weapons, liquid metal sword, flight controls...this looks like a fun toy." She raised an arm, felt the armour respond to her motions. "Oh, I could enjoy this."

"My Lady Ryoko." The armour next to hers turned to face her. "Lord Kagato orders the destruction of the city before us."

"Kagato!" She paled, then calmed herself. "Must be one of Sasami's changes...Kagato is dead." She raised her voice. "All troops, engage your cloaking devices, and advance."

A low-tech but still functional war machine, loyal soldiers to command, and a town to pillage. Just like old times.

* * *

Katsuhito looked up from his tea. "You have the Dragon Energist?"

Tenchi wordlessly held up the pink gem, and Katsuhito smiled.

"Excellent. Tonight you will activate Escaflowne."

"Escaflowne?"

"You know." Sasami broke in. "The dragon armour, handed down through many generations of Fanelia's kings."

"Oh. I mean, I was just surprised we were going that quickly."

Apparently, he'd covered his blunder, for Katsuhito nodded. "It is somewhat faster than we normally move, but I grow concerned. Word has reached me that the Zaibatsu are planning to invade Fanelia. I think that they seek Escaflowne for themselves."

"So we'll need the Dragon Armour to fight them off."

"Escaflowne is the most powerful Guymelef ever discovered. Far more dangerous than any human-made artefact. If it falls into the hand of the Zaibatsu..." The old man sighed. "Well, we'll just have to make sure it doesn't. Prepare yourself for the coronation ceremony." He grinned. "Oh, and do see if you can spare the time to speak with Princess Ayeka. She's travelled a long way to meet you."

"Sure."

Katsuhito seemed to notice Mihoshi for the first time. "And who is this young lady?"

Sasami butted in again. "She's from the Phantom Moon!"

"Indeed?" He bowed low to Mihoshi. "You honour our house. I hope that you will attend the coronation?"

"Wouldn't miss it!" Mihoshi beamed.

* * *

Mihoshi and Sasami watched as the massive Guymelef stalked from the hangar. The blonde Galaxy Police Officer was enthralled with the machine.

"Steam powered, no ranged weapons, no protective barrier, and it's not even airtight." Mihoshi shook her head. "A GP battlesuit would take it apart. But with the level of technology I've seen around here, nothing could stand up against it."

"Except another Guymelef," commented Sasami.

"Well, I suppose." Mihoshi adjusted her skirt. "You know, I'm glad I had another change of clothing, aside from my track shorts. But I can't help but think that the Japanese school uniforms were designed by perverts."

Sasami giggled. "Most Japanese school girls aren't as leggy as you."

"The coronation was nice...Imagine, Tenchi as King! Ayeka looked like she was having the time of her life."

"She likes pomp and circumstance."

"But I'm just a common schoolgirl. What's my role in this show?"

Sasami grinned wickedly, and said, "Oh, I think you'll like it. The character you're playing has dormant powers."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they don't really come out until--" She paused as the ground shook beneath their feet. "Oh, no. I lost track of time."

"What is it? Is the tournament starting?"

"No." She shook her head. "Ryoko's here."

* * *

Ryoko twisted her wrist, the rotator cuff travelling with her hand, and the massive war machine echoed the movement, the metal whip rending the gate from its hinges. A quick jerk of the arm, and the liquid metal snapped back, retracting into the projectors at the end of the arm. She lowered the arm, the cloak falling back into place and concealing the Guymelef.

"Forward! Burn the town! Destroy everything!"

"My Lady. We must not harm the Dragon Armour."

"Fear not. When it makes its appearance, we shall capture it." She grinned wickedly. "And I look forward to trying it out."

* * *

It was the second time today that Mihoshi had collided with Tenchi. She picked herself up off the ground, blushing slightly as she adjusted her skirt. "What's going on? Are we being attacked?"

"I think so."

Katsuhito walked up to the two of them. "Take the Lady Mihoshi to the Shrine, and awaken Escaflowne. Invoke the blood pact. If you must, flee, so that you can rebuild Fanelia."

"I understand," said Tenchi.

"Go!"

* * *

Throughout the city, the Guymelefs battled. One side was invisible, striking from concealment. The other side was visible, and losing.

Sasami watched with horror as yet another Guymelef fell. She had scripted this scene, and waves of guilt washed over her. It took an effort of will to remember that these people were not real; just illusory constructs.

The screams of the dying sounded sufficiently real.

* * *

Mihoshi looked up at the massive boulder suspended from the ceiling, then down at the rings below it. "I don't see a Dragon Armour."

"Neither do I." He looked down at the gemstone. "But this thing is tied to it somehow."

"Didn't Katsuhito say something about a blood pact?"

"Yeah." He unsheathed his sword halfway, and nicked his thumb. "A drop of blood on this...and then I'll stand in the circle." He walked to the center of the rings, and raised the Energist.

Above him, the boulder cracked, then shattered into a thousand pieces. The fragments did not drop, but hovered around him, and from the center of the boulder, descended a massive white Guymelef. It touched down before Tenchi, and knelt.

Mihoshi gasped. "Oh, it's beautiful!"

Two massive green gems glowed, one to each shoulder, and a black cloak draped across the shoulders and trailed on the ground. The white armour gleamed, showing no sign of damage from its imprisonment. From the back projected the hilt of a sword, the only weapon apparent on the frame.

Something hissed, and the carapace of the armour opened. Tenchi climbed up, then paused. "This chamber here...it's right where the heart should be." He pushed his hand through the crystal canopy of the heart chamber, placing the Energist within.

It began to beat.

"Awright!" He climbed into the cockpit, and pushed his arms into the rotating cuffs. They extended, enveloping his arms, and he felt the joints lock into place. His feet fit to repeators, actuating the legs. The carapace closed, encasing all but his head, and the head of the Guymelef shifted. The mask slid into place, giving him a thin grille to see through, but protecting his face.

He took a step, felt the Guymelef respond much more readily than a mere steam-powered machine should. He reached back, the Guymelef's hand closing around the hilt of the sword. He pulled it free, felt it hiss as the blade extended, liquid metal expanding outward and solidifying to form a long sword.

Mihoshi clapped her hands. "Oh, you can drive it! No training or--" She paused, as something flickered at the corner of her eye. She turned, but there was nothing there.

"Mihoshi?"

"Tenchi...something's at the door. I think it's one of the invisible Guymelefs."

He turned, sword at the ready.

The air before the door of the Shrine shimmered, and a massive arm broke from the cloak. An arm with three holes in place of a hand.

Liquid metal streamed from the holes, forming long claws that slammed into the Escaflowne.

* * *


End file.
